


Save the Last Dance

by psychotraumatic



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 08:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychotraumatic/pseuds/psychotraumatic
Summary: "Will you dance with me?""Now and always."





	Save the Last Dance

 

_“Will you dance with me?”_

_“You’re the only one I ever want to dance with.”_

_“Now and always.”_

He choked back a sob as the video zoomed in on their faces. Eyes bright and smiles wide, both of them looked like they could take on anything. That was their beginning. That was supposed to be one of their happiest days among hundreds and thousands more.

_“You have to hold on.”_

_“I can’t. It hurts too much.”_

_“You have to fight it. For me.”_

_“I can’t.”_

He’ll admit to being selfish. He knew how much pain the other was in. He would have wanted to take away the hurt, but all he could do was hold his hand and whisper sweet nothings and empty promises he knew would never come.

_“I’m sorry we never got to dance again.”_

_“I love you.”_

_“I’ll miss you, Jongin.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Really short with lots of holes. Who knows? I may expand this.


End file.
